Software commonly is updated or upgraded over time. In some cases, changes are incremental, such that data used with an earlier version of a software application continues to be useable with a later, updated version of the software application. In other cases, changes to the application are significant enough that all or a portion of data for a prior version of the application is not useable with the later, updated version of the software application. Similar issues can arise when data is to be transitioned between different software applications, which may use data in different formats.
In some cases, a software vendor may create tools, such as a migration assistant or wizard, to convert data for use with a new or different software application. However, these tools are typically created for general use. If data differs from a standard, expected format, the data may be lost when the data is transferred. Or, even if the data is not lost, it may not be converted to the new format. If it is recognized that some data was not converted, it can be time consuming to manually convert the data into a new format. In addition, it may be time consuming to adapt a new software application to work with data that is not native to the application or converted using a migration assistant. Accordingly, room for improvement exists.